paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and Kotaro's pup-hood bully
Characters: Original PAW Patrol pups Ryder Kotaro Scruff (mentioned) (made up character) Tiger (Debut) Summary: one evening, whilst on a walk through Adventure Bay, Kotaro meets one pup he swore he'd never see for his entire life. Tiger challenges Kotaro to a dog-fight, in which Kotaro agrees. But there's a twist. Story: It's noon in Adventure Bay, Rocky and Kotaro are outside the Lookout. "so, Kotaro. Any plans this evening?" Rocky asked, looking up at his older brother. Kotaro shrugged. "Might take a walk around Adventure Bay and get to know the place some more. Other than that, I'm outta ideas." He replied. "Why?" He asked. "I was thinking. If Ryder let's us, we could go on a brother's camping trip. Just you and me. Gettin' to know each other like old times before I was taken to the pound." Rocky replied. "yeah. We can ask Ryder tonight." Kotaro replied. "hey, bro?" Rocky asked. "Do you miss Mom?" Kotaro froze. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He fought back tears. "yeah, you do. We've reunited with Dad but Mom hasn't even been in touch with Ryder!" Rocky said. "Rockstar, there's something I gotta tell you but Dad has told me not to until you're older." Kotaro said. Rocky nodded. "You see, bro. When you were a month old, Mom was taken to the pound. She's still there, working as a pound dog. Patrolling the corridor every night." "how do you know?" "I know because my mate, Scruff is there. Most nights he sends me a carrier pigeon with s note saying, meet me in the pound. Every time I go there, I see Mom. She, upon occasion, comes in Scruff's cage to talk to me." Kotaro said. "shouldn't you be happy, Kotaro?" Rocky asked. "I should but Scruff had told me something rather confusing last night before I left." Kotaro replied, scratching his side. "confusing? How?" Rocky asked. "an old rival of mine, Tiger. Scruff said he's coming back for his revenge on me after pup school." Kotaro replied. "but-" Rocky began but was suddenly cut off by a low growling voice from behind them. "Rockstar, get behind me!" Kotaro ordered his brother as he took a step forward. "Who's there?!" He barked. "you don't remember?" The mysterious voice laughed. A figure emerged. There, in front of the siblings was a tall black Labrador Retriever with claw marks over his right eye and piercing emeral eyes. Kotaro growled, backing away. "Tiger! What are you doing here?!" "simple," Tiger returned. "I'm here to destroy you after all this..." He pointed towards the scars. "You caused!!" He barked. "that was you, Tiger! You pushed away your friends and your parents kicked you out for bullying me!" Kotaro growled. Tiger smirked, walking closer to Kotaro. "Of course it was me, mutt!!" He roared, shifti all his weight to his back legs. "Who else had the courage to beat you up in front of a teacher? Those cowards ran away so I could deal with mutts like you!" He rolled his eyes at the word "cowards" as he circled Kotaro. "cowards?! Mutt?!!" Kotaro retorted. "How dare you call me a mutt!!!!" He roared, pouncing onto Tiger. WIP Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon